The Misadventures of Tesla The Hedgehog - Episode 1
by Tesla-That-Hedgehog
Summary: Tesla The Hedgehog, a young, smart hedgehog with electrical powers, asks his friends, Vert and Alinoa, to help him test a new invention. But an accident kills Tesla and ends up throwing Vert and Alinoa into a different timeline. The two must work together to fix the future and get back to the present.
1. Chapter 1 - Red Stripes

Vert and Alinoa arrive in a vehicle at an empty parking lot in the middle of nowhere. It was day time. 6:00 PM. The weather was pretty cold but they could still handle it. They get out the car and walk to meet Tesla The Hedgehog, who is standing next to a vehicle with a lot of apparent modifications. "So why are we here again?" Vert asked. "To test my new invention!" Tesla responds, pointing to the car next to him. It was a late model Ford Mustang GT that has blue taillamps, and a tall weird looking spoiler. "It's not really your invention..I saw this from a movie..." Alinoa said quietly and nonchalantly.

Tesla said. "Just allow me to demonstrate. Alinoa, may I see Leonardo?"

"Uh... sure." Alinoa said, and gave him Leonardo, his chao pet. Tesla puts the chao inside the time machine and closes the door. He soon gets out his remote control which wirelessly controls the vehicle. "Now watch this. Once it goes to 120 miles an hour... well, see for yourself." Tesla said. He makes the car accelerate forward, and makes it spin around to face them. Tesla makes the car go forward again. "Tes... what are you doing?" Alinoa said. "Just watch!" Tesla said.

The car was going faster and faster until it hits said speed. Just as soon as it came one foot near the 3, the car sparks up, and vanishes, leaving a trail of blue fire. Alinoa and Vert flinched when that happened. There were no signs of the chao inside or the car itself. Tesla laughs in excitement. "What the hell did you do?! You just disintergrated Leonardo!" Alinoa was freaking out. "No, no I didn't." Tesla said. "What the car just did there was that it travelled through time and space. It's going to come back in exactly 1 minute!" Tesla said.

"So what you're telling me is that you built a time machine... out of-" Vert was interrupted.

"A Ford GT? Yep!" Tesla said.

"That is so unbelievable..." Alinoa said.

"...and gnarly!" Vert yelled excitedly. Alinoa cringed that time.

A minute has passed. Tesla steps out of the way. "If you don't wanna be roadkill, you might wanna step to the side." Tesla said. Alinoa steps by the side. "What do you mean step to the- OH!" Vert was flung in the air by the time travel machine that just reappeared. Vert loses all of the invincibility rings he was carrying. The car slows down to a halt. It looks like it's covered in snow and frost completely. Tesla walks to the car, and tries to open it. "Ow!" Tesla said when he touches the door handle. "Is- is it hot?" Vert said., coming back. "It's cold! The door's frozen shut..." Tesla said, until the door thaws out free and is opened. The chao flies out.

"Wow. The chao leaves the car unscathed... The time travel must've been instantaneous!" Tesla said. "He didn't have to wait for time to pass!" Tesla explained further.

"What do you means?" Alinoa said. "I mean when Leonardo travelled through time, he returns in one minute almost immediately." Tesla explained.

"I'll show you how the car works." Tesla walks to the car and opens the hood, showing a lot of technological stuff with a tube holding plutonium in it. "This is plutonium." Tesla picks up the plutonium with tongs. "I stole these from Russian terrorists. They wanted me to make a bomb. Instead, I made them a pinball machine!" Tesla said. He puts the plutonium inside a container and gets another tube. He puts it inside the hood and closes it.

Then came the sound of a vehicle in the distance. "What's that?" Alinoa said. "I don't know..." Tesla responded. The sound gets closer and louder, until it shows a gray van with a gunner on top.

"Hide!" Tesla yelled. Alinoa and Vert ran for cover. Before Tesla could find a good hiding spot, he was shot with multiple poisonous darts. He falls to the ground, having trouble to breathe. Not much movement came from him. It almost looked like his body was cold, like ice.

He was dead.

_"TESLAA!"_ Vert yelled, reaching his hand out for him dramatically. The gunner then aims for Alinoa and Vert. Alinoa soon grabs Vert's hand and runs for the time machine. The door opens and the two get inside. The poison darts hit the car, but that didn't really do anything.

The time machine car is set to go to the past, at an unknown timeline. Alinoa steps on the throttle and then the car began accelerating. The van chases them. The gunner finds out that his poison dart gun is useless up against a car. He then gets an RPG and starts aiming for Alinoa and Vert! "Crap! Go faster!" Vert said. "Working on it!" Alinoa panicked. The car reaches top speed, and disappears from sight. All that is left is a trail of blue flames. The RPG was fired, exploding at where Alinoa and Vert were last seen before the flash. The van then crashes into a wall.

It was midnight. The time machine reappears at the same velocity at an open grassy field. The car crashes into a fence of a farm, nearly hitting livestock. The airbags inflate, covering Alinoa and Vert. The airbags soon clear away. "Ugh..." Vert said. He reads the destination clock, and it says _July 17th, XXXX. _He also sees that there is barely fuel left. A family of Mobian foxes walk out the door to find out what was all the ruckus. The father was carrying a shotgun, and the child believed it was aliens from outer space. He hides somewhere thinking they were going to eat his brains.

Vert and Alinoa panicked and backed out of the house and drove away. The father shot the car, barely missing it. He pulls the trigger again, but it was out of ammo.

The time machine runs out of gas, in the middle of a rural road. "No... no! We can't be out of fuel! Not here!" Alinoa said. "Well, I know a way we can fix this..." Vert said. "How?!" Alinoa said.

"Wanna make out?" Vert said.

Alinoa frustatingly sighs, and gets out of the car and pushes it forward. It barely moves.

"Are you helping me or not?" Ally said.

Vert sighs and decides to push the car, too.


	2. Chapter 2 - Clyde

After pushing the car for about 10 minutes, they found a small town. "There it is." Vert said. "We gotta hide the car!" Vert whispered to Alinoa. They push the car into an empty alley where nobody can find it. They walk out the alley and they continue to walk as they try to figure out where they are. The two walk next to a TV store and it seems to be playing the news channel. The news reporter says "Dr. Gerald Kintobor, age 79, was secretly working on a project in Space Colony ARK codenamed 'Project: Shadow.'" The news reporter said. "G.U.N. arrived on the scene to capture and kill 18 people who were involved in the project, including Gerald Kintobor and his great granddaughter, Maria Robotnik. She was only 12 when she..." The news reported continued to blabber.

"Wait a minute..." Alinoa said. "That happened 40 years ago..." She said. "They would never report anything that happened that long ago... that means..." Vert said. He gets to a newspaper box and got some newspaper. He reads the date. "Uh oh." Vert said.

"What is it?" Alinoa was waiting anxiously for the response. "Look here." Vert said.

Alinoa reads "July 17th... 1976?!" She exclaimed. "Oh my God..." She was pretty worried. She inches a bit closer to Vert, almost hugging him. Vert notices this, but tries to ignore it. In fact, he wanted to hug her, too.

"Ally..." Vert said.

Alinoa soon pushes Vert away from her after realizing that she was hugging him. "Right. We have to find a way to get back. There has to be a-" Alinoa said, before a clock tower rings 12 times.

It was midnight.

"We should get some rest..." Vert said. Alinoa nods, and they return to the vehicle they hid in the alley way to sleep in. Vert sleeps in the passenger seat, so did Alinoa.

_**8 HOURS LATER...**_

The next scene shows Alinoa cuddled up with Vert. When the sun shines on the windshield, Vert slowly opens his eyes, to find out that Alinoa is hugging his body asleep. Vert smiles nervously, putting his hand on Ally's shoulder, trying to wake her up. Seconds later, she opens her eyes too, and immediately gets away from Vert. "What was that?!" She snapped.

"What was what?" Vert said, a bit confused.

"You just... made me... cuddle with you!" Alinoa said loudly, stuttering.

"Um, no?" Vert lifts his shoulders up, and Alinoa shakes in disbelief. "Never mind. Let's forget this happened." Ally said. She opens the door and walks out the car, still walking away. Vert quickly gets out the car and looks at Alinoa. "Ally, where are you going?!" He said.

"To get food!" Alinoa shouted so Vert can hear her. "Are you coming or not?!" She asked.

Vert follows Alinoa. They spot a diner ahead of them. "Lets go over there." Vert said. Alinoa nods, and they both walk inside.

Inside, the place was packed with Anthronists, which are 3 feet tall creatures that look like Earth animals. Alinoa and Vert are Anthronists. They both sit on a stool waiting for the waiter to come to them. A brown fox comes over by the two. He wore a black polo shirt and blue pants with a white apron. He looked like he was in his early twenties. Maybe 23. "Hey there. May I take your order?" The fox said. Then he looks to Vert. "Are you going swimming?" He looks at Vert's orange jacket. "Y-yeah, we are!" Alinoa answers. "We're about to go canoeing and Vert, here, is..."

"...afraid of water." Vert interrupted.

"Okay, good luck!" The fox smiles. "Now about the order..."

"Right! We'll just have..." Alinoa said, before looking at the menu. "Cheese quesadillas."

"Oh yeah.. cheese quesadillas are pretty popular." The fox said. "Two cheese quesadillas!" He shouted to the cooks. "Just wait some minutes and it should be finished." He walks over to the next customers.

"So you knew..." Vert said.

"What?" Alinoa was confused.

"That cheese quesadillas are my favorites..." Vert finished. Alinoa just smiled and nodded. That was when 3 thick Overlanders wearing black leather walked into the diner. Overlanders are just like humans, but they had 4 fingers, and they were 4 feet tall... usually. These three were 5 feet tall! They walk to a slim-looking schoolboy with glasses, who was also an Overlander. He had a large red nose and an egg-shaped body, too. "Julian!" One of the leather-wearing Overlanders shouted with a low tone. Everybody in the bar looked at him. Vert, who was looking the other way then turns around to see the commotion.

"Why are you here?" He asked the boy named Julian. They both looked like they were 16 or 17 years old...

"Clyde-"

"You told me you would never come in here!" Clyde holds out his hand for the money he's looking for.

"Anyways, now that you're here... where's the money?" He said.

"I don't have it..." Julian said.

"Then you know what happens if you don't do what we say-" Clyde said. "-but I think it's apparent now."

He walks towards the boy, until he was tripped by a foot. He falls chest-first on the floor. He quickly gets up and looks to the person who tripped him.

It was Vert.

Clyde stands a little taller than he was before. Vert's clever look on his face begins to fade.

"Alright, punk... now what if-"

"Whoa, wait... what's that?" Vert interrupts Clyde and points to whatever's behind him. Clyde looks back, only to find nothing, before he was struck in the face by Vert's fist. He falls onto a table, spoiling a couple's breakfast. Vert then sprints outside, knocking over Clyde's cronies. Alinoa was astonished by Vert, and so was everyone else.

Still sprinting, Vert spots an old-fashioned scooter. He rips the wooden handles off, converting it into the world's first skateboard. He begins moving himself forward, and drafts behind a traffic vehicle. Clyde and his friends, on the other hand, steals an old fashioned sports car from somebody and cuts through the park, catching up to Vert. They have him nearly crushed between the car his drafting and the front fascia of the car they're driving. Vert maneuevers to the SIDE of the drafting car, in the path of an oncoming vehicle. Panicking, he jumps on the vehicle's hood, and jumps on the roof, jumping back on the skateboard quickly as it was moving under the car. Moving onto the sidewalk, he was still unaware of everything else. He nearly runs over two Earth birds fighting over a worm, and ends up tripping over two walking pedestrians.

The three fall to the ground, dropping everything. Vert regains control and gets back on the skateboard, moving away as Clyde's car gains on him. As his car went faster than Vert, they plow into Vert (but he didn't fall, just held onto the bumper), putting him into an impossible situation. Vert looks ahead of him, seeing the rear of a horse manure truck. At the very last seconds, Vert disappears with an orb of light. Clyde and co.'s eyes widen as their jaws drop. The skateboard slows down as it goes under their vehicle. By the time it got out of the bottom of the car, Vert reappears with the same orb of light, appearing behind Clyde's car. They scream as the car crashes into the manure track head on, getting covered in it.

Within seconds, everybody runs in the crashed vehicle to see if they are OK. Yes, they are. They just need about 3 hours of showering. Julian looks for Vert and Alinoa, but it was too late; he already fled from the scene. A person picks up the wheeled board Vert used. "What is this?" The citizen asks. "I think we should call it a skateboard..." Another citizen suggested, and the argument continues...


End file.
